


White Blank Page

by Carmenlire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Human, Bookstore Owner Alec Lightwood, CEO magnus, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: Magnus takes a minute to look at the exterior of the shop and likes what he sees. It’s October and the window display has autumn-themed cookbooks out intermingled with Halloween decorations, including painted pumpkins and a witch's hat. It’s cute, cheerful yet practical, with a touch of casual elegance.The door is black with a frosted glass window. Etched into glass is the name of the store.Lightwood Books. Est. 2016.





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, maybe he’s a little lost.

Magnus looks at the app on his phone, screen mockingly cheerful as it declares that he’s reached his destination. He ignores the constant stream of notifications from incoming emails and calendar alerts, focusing instead on the miniature map where his location is marked with a star.

He looks up but only sees a bookstore where the restaurant supposedly sits. Ragnor is going to kill him. They have a standing lunch date every Thursday afternoon and Ragnor was nothing if not punctual. Magnus can hear the sarcasm from here.

_Did the weight of your ego slow you down?_

_If I didn’t know better, I’d think you had higher priorities than me_.

Rolling his eyes, Magnus does a quick scan of the block but doesn’t see anything that looks like a trendy Mediterranean restaurant. He debates on what to do before sighing and reaching for the door to the bookstore. Maybe an employee will be able to help him.

He takes a minute to look at the exterior of the shop and likes what he sees. It’s October and the window display has autumn-themed cookbooks out intermingled with Halloween decorations, including painted pumpkins and a witch's hat. It’s cute, cheerful yet practical, with a touch of casual elegance.

The door is black with a frosted glass window. Etched into glass is the name of the store.

 _Lightwood Books. Est. 2016_.

The font is reminiscent of some bygone era, all curlicues and cursive. When Magnus swings the door open, a little bell chimes and he sees the same streak of whimsy and understated elegance as he takes in the rest of the bookstore.

It’s two stories and the first floor is done in the same dark tones as the outside. The walls are bookshelves from floor to ceiling, done in dark teak wood. The room is cluttered-- not cramped but there are several display tables ranging from books on special topics to book related gifts to more Halloween decor.

It’s lively yet muted, the perfect balance that invites the customer to browse or settle in with a book and a hot chocolate.

Magnus smiles as he sees another painted pumpkin in a rainbow of colors. It’s homey and comfortable but with a modern twist. Magnus already wishes he had the time to browse more thoroughly.

He doesn’t see another person. Taking a few steps inside, the door shuts behind him.

“Hello,” he calls out into the warm silence of the store.

There’s no answer and Magnus is intrigued. It’s obviously a well-kept store. The stock is in perfect condition and it’s furnished with care. Curious, he ventures further into the store. Unable to help himself, he strolls through the first floor. It looks like a mix of adult fiction and nonfiction. He falls in love with the color scheme even more as it provides a perfect contrast to the bright spines and colorful covers of the books themselves. 

He sees the latest thriller from an author he adores and can’t help but pick it up. He might be a few minutes late, but hopefully Ragnor will calm down when he sees the book in his hand.

Distantly, he quiets the voice that insists he keep a strict schedule. Surely, a few minutes won’t hurt.

He sees a staircase that was hidden from the front door and with an inward shrug, starts climbing. He’s a little surprised that the stairs don’t creak and can’t decide if that’s disappointing or not.

The second floor is a burst of color. There’s a little café with a delightfully handwritten menu done in chalk. The pastries look divine and Magnus is sorely tempted to order a latte.

He doesn’t though; instead, he turns his back on the coffee and sees the children’s section. It’s bright and fun with bookshelves in every color, height appropriate for the kids. There’s a huge rug in the center of the area and it’s lined with baskets of toys on one edge.

Magnus barely notices the rest of the area as his gaze lands on a broad back. The man looks to be doing inventory, if the boxes and clipboard are any indication, and he looks great from the rear. Magnus can see a tall frame and dark hair and jeans hugging a truly lovely ass.

Clearing his throat, Magnus smiles as the man turns around and-- _Christ_. The man is an Adonis. His hair is messy, black locks framing a face that looks sculpted from granite. He’s wearing a black sweater with the sleeves shoved up to the elbows and he looks at Magnus with a little smile, warm and inviting with a hint of tempered curiosity.

“Can I help you?”

Magnus can’t help but give him another once over as he starts, “I hope so, darling. I was supposed to meet a friend at Adega but the GPS dumped me out here-- though, obviously, this is a charming bookstore and not a Mediterranean restaurant.”

That smile grows into a grin as the man chuckles. “That happens more than you’d think. Our street addresses are only one number apart and a lot of people turn up here looking for tapas.” He points in a general direction. “You actually want the street next over.”

Magnus laughs a little. “Well, it’s nice to know I’m not the only one who’s made that mistake.”

“I don’t mind,” the man says, eyes dropping to the book in Magnus’s hand. “Especially when it gets me more business.”

Holding the book up, Magnus waves it a little. “I saw this when I was looking for someone and couldn’t resist. She’s one of my favorite authors and I haven’t had the chance to read this one yet.”

He follows the man as he heads towards the stairs, appreciating the view as they start back down the the first floor. He’s only broken out of his reverie by the man throwing a sheepish question over his shoulder.

“You weren’t waiting long, were you? I’m sorry no one was down here when you came in. I hope it wasn’t too much of an inconvenience to come upstairs-- there’s usually a lull around this time and my staff are on lunch.”

Waving the apologetic tone away, Magnus follows him as they make their way to the register. He stops in front of the antique desk that’s been retrofitted as the man moves to the other side. Laying the book down between them, Magnus looks up, tilts his head, considering. 

“Not at all,” he says easily. “I’m fond of independent bookstores and it’s always a treat to find something new. I’m a big fan of unexpected surprises.”

He’s treated to that warm, slightly breathless laugh again as he hands over his credit card. “In that case, thank you for your patronage.”

Raising a brow-- both at the quip and at his ratcheting interest-- Magnus replies, “You’re more than welcome. . .” he trails off, inviting the stranger to share his name after seeing no nametag.

“Alec,” the man says, arching his own brow at Magnus’s forwardness.

“Alec,” Magnus repeats, savoring the syllables. “Short for Alexander?”

With a droll look, Alec says, “Yeah but no one calls me that.”

“What a shame,” Magnus murmurs, accepting the bag Alec slides to his side of the counter. It looks sturdy in a rich navy blue, the name of the store and date of establishment in the same swirling script in a bright yet understated silver.

He’s signing his name with a bit more flair than usual when Alec asks, “So, I take it you’re a big reader?”

“Oh, I love to read,” Magnus replies airily. “My mother used to take me to our local bookstore on the weekends when I was a child and I try to read a book a week for pleasure. Doesn’t always work out, but that’s the goal,” he ends with a resigned shrug.

Leaning a hip against the counter, Alec smiles at him. It’s easy, a current of warmth through it, though it’s the least bit shy. The combination has Magnus enthralled.

“Well, I hope to see you again sometime.”

Magnus picks up the bag, taking a step backwards to the door. His eyes run over Alec one more time before their eyes meet and he winks.

“Oh, I think I might turn out to be a regular customer, Alexander.”

He turns on his heel but not before he sees the start of an absolutely adorable blush on Alec’s face. He walks out without a backwards glance. Once he’s on the sidewalk, he throws a cursory look to both sides of the street before crossing.

He walks a block over and as soon as he turns the corner, he sees the restaurant. Checking his watch, he’s relieved to see that he’s less than ten minutes late. Hopefully, Ragnor won’t be too insufferable about it.

He walks in, bypassing the hostess. It’s late for lunch and the place is mostly empty. Ragnor is easily visible at a table, reading over the menu. As Magnus approaches him, Ragnor doesn’t look up.

“Had I known how cavalierly you were going to treat our lunches, I never would have agreed to meet,” Ragnor says, still refusing to acknowledge Magnus.

Rolling his eyes, Magnus slides the chair across from him out, relaxing against it as he sets his purchase neatly on the floor.

“I should have known,” Ragnor says, turning his menu over. “I’m no competition for a shopping spree.”

Magnus picks up his own menu, looking over the drinks as he absently replies, “Oh, shut it. Google Maps failed me and I ended up at this charming little bookstore. I had to ask an employee for help and bought a book. You’re lucky I showed up at all after being helped by Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome incarnate.”

“Thirsting after bookworms, are we?”

Magnus sighs, a little dreamily, as he reads the day’s specials. “You know I love an intelligent man. I bet Alexander could hold his own.”

At that, Ragnor looks up. “Alexander? Alec?”

Magnus looks up to, sees Ragnor looking a mix of surprised and confused. “Yes? I take it you know him?”

“Of course I know him. We went to law school together. He graduated at the top of the class and, from what I hear, was a shark in the courtroom for a few years. He was on the fast track to make partner at his parents’ firm, surpassing everyone’s expectations. Then all of a sudden, he left his cozy corner office and opened a little bookstore in Brooklyn. I can’t believe you coincidentally ended up in his shop.”

Magnus holds up a hand, processing the fount of information he’s just been given. “You’re telling me that the man who just blushed at my almost appallingly obvious flirting was a Lightwood? Of the New York Lightwoods? The heir to one of the oldest families in the state?”

“What else would you think when you saw Lightwood Books emblazoned on the storefront?” Ragnor’s voice is dry as seven hells and twice as incredulous.

“How was I to know that golden boy had abandoned his family’s wealth and influence to open a cozy little neighborhood bookstore?”

“It’s just one of those things you know, Bane,” Ragnor says, voice scathing. “You run in similarly elevated circles. It was hot gossip when it happened.”

Magnus shrugs at that. “You know I barely slept a few years ago. That was right when my company started taking off and every waking thought was centered on not filing bankruptcy.”

“You have assistants for these kinds of things,” Ragnor says.

Magnus doesn’t deign to reply and the waitress comes over in the next second to take their orders. They pass a lovely hour in the fall afternoon. More than once, Magnus catches himself staring out the window, watching colorful leaves rustle in the breeze. 

It’s not often that he has these pockets of time to just be himself. He has a multi-million dollar business that requires constant love and attention. He’s pulled in a dozen directions at any given moment and sometimes he thinks that all he does is eat, sleep, and drink his company. He’s always Bane, CEO, instead of simply Magnus.

He has family dinners on Sundays, though. He has these weekly lunches with Ragnor or Raphael. Today, he had a handful of minutes with an intriguing stranger. He wasn’t thinking about stocks or advertising or his never-ending email queue with Alec. No, Lightwood Books had let his mind calm. There’d been nothing to think about except the quiet, cozy charm of the store and the laid-back mystery of its apparent owner.

Magnus settles back in his chair as the waitress sets down dessert. Distantly, he knows that he’ll be visiting Lightwood Books again very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus’s alarm goes off at six and he’s immediately annoyed. He pulls an arm out of his blanket cocoon and swipes at his phone that’s laying on the nightstand. It takes a few seconds but soon enough his bedroom is back to complete silence.

It’s late October and the chilliness has started to seep into the air. With the time change, his room is pitched in total darkness and it only makes him want to fall back asleep.

Unfortunately, Magnus never sleeps in. He built Bane Enterprises from the ground up, starting with a Youtube Channel and a blog, and he hasn’t grown an empire by sleeping the days away.

With a groan, he throws the covers off and runs a hand through his hair. Hissing as his feet land on icy floors, Magnus takes the few steps to the bathroom where he splashes water on his face in an effort to wake up.

Just a few minutes later, he’s changed into workout clothes and is making his way outside. He runs his customary four miles using park trails and empty sidewalks and by the time he comes to a stop, breathing harshly by his building’s door, he feels like his usual self.

Straightening, Magnus nods to the doorman as he passes. “Meliorn.”

“Mr. Bane,” Meliorn replies, as deadpan as ever. Magnus has never quite managed to make friends with the man, who seemed impervious to everyone, whether they were friendly or infuriated.

Taking his private elevator to the penthouse unit, Magnus heads directly to his balcony that overlooks Manhattan where he unrolls his mat-- decorated in the colors of the bi flag-- and practices yoga for forty five minutes. 

Magnus reflects as he shifts from downward facing dog to child’s pose that this is his only real time for himself during the day. For the next twelve hours, he’ll be in meetings and solving crises and making sure that his company doesn’t fall apart. Even his dinner or drinks in the evening are usually more business than pleasure. As he deepens the stretch, focusing on his breathing, Magnus thinks a little mournfully that he can’t remember the last time he had enough time to go away on a vacation or enjoy someone for more than an evening.

He’s rapidly approaching thirty and as his yoga winds down, Magnus contemplates-- as much as he ever does-- that maybe it’s time to slow down and take some time for himself. 

It’s true that he’s been feeling a little burned out lately. The past six months have been passed in a tedious blur of conference calls and business trips and networking. Each day, exhaustion has been pulling him under a little more and he’s just not getting the same satisfaction and excitement over his company and the business that had propelled him forward the past eight years.

He needs something new. Even if Magnus resists the notion of taking time off, he can admit that something has to change. Magnus Bane always looks forward but that future looks tedious, boring.

He doesn’t know what his next step should be-- maybe, he thinks idly, he needs to expand his business repertoire. Distantly, he thinks that there’s been rumblings of a news conglomerate experiencing financial difficulties that would welcome his money and his opinion in exchange for a safety next from filing for Chapter Nine.

Padding into the kitchen, Magnus drinks a glass of water and then another before turning to his bedroom to get ready for the day.

An hour later and he’s just putting the finishing touches on his eyeliner. Sliding into his suit jacket, he fastens the top of two buttons and looks in his floor length mirror for a final cursory glance.

Late October has brought a definite chill and he debates before throwing on his overcoat, an austere black that goes well with his burgundy suit. The town car picks him up at exactly 8:30 and he’s on his way to the office in New York’s rush hour traffic. He spends that time getting caught up on headlines and reading through a few of his emails.

Magnus’s business is the news. He owns a dozen newspapers and just as many networks and channels. He eats, breathes, and lives the news and that’s allowed him to build Bane Enterprises to its fullest potential with an ever-expanding portfolio.

He sees the latest dumbass thing the president has said and rolls his eyes as he imagines what Maia’s article will look like this morning.

Even though he’s the pinnacle of the company, Magnus still overviews final layout for the New York Daily News every day-- America’s number one paper and the first cornerstone of his success.

He has a certain reputation to uphold and as the town car glides to a halt in front of the NYDN headquarters, he runs through his bare outline for the day. He has a conference call with a news company in Hamburg this morning and will spend an hour managing any HR concerns that have come to him. His lunch break will be spent getting fitted for a suit to a fundraiser next week and he’s ending the day at Chartreuse BonBon, an upscale restaurant where deals are made.

He’ll be lucky to be back home before midnight before waking up the next day just to do some variation all over again.

Everyone stands at attention when he walks into the building. It used to annoy and baffle him, the way people would react so diffidently to his presence, but Magnus has long since grown used to it. Simon had told him that he could be a little scary- -everyone knew that he was a good and fair boss but Magnus could be direct and intimidating as hell. Magnus was mollified at that. He ran his company with an iron fist and demanded the his employees share his zeal, even if it was still a little off putting to be the immediate center of attention.

He takes his private elevator to the top floor, the executives floor, and is greeted with a sight that almost makes him cry, every damn day.

“Thank you, Simon,” Magnus breathes as his assistant hands over his quad shot latte with extra foam. Magnus alternates between tea and coffee but he always has to start with a jolt of caffeine to get him started.

“No problem, boss. Ready to hear about your day?”

“Lay it on me,” Magnus replies grimly as he takes a sip from his cup.

Magnus listens as Simon follows him as they make their way to his executive suite, passing glass walled conference rooms and a handful of offices for Magnus and his top team.

Simon is faithfully looking down at his tablet as he gives Magnus a run down of the next nine hours, mentioning trivia bits about the people he’s meeting and providing clarifications when Magnus can’t quite remember why something is on his agenda.

Simon leaves him after exactly fifteen minutes of debriefing. As Magnus powers up his computer, he thinks for the millionth time that hiring Simon was one of the best decisions that he’s ever made. Simon’s been with him for three years and before that, Magnus had one hell of a time keeping an assistant for longer than a month.

During Simon’s interview, Magnus had been reluctantly charmed at the man with such a lively personality, wearing converse with his rumpled suit. Yet, Simon’s resume had spoken well of him and he’d exhibited a keen mind that could handle the million and one tasks that Magnus could call on him for.

All around, it was a great working relationship. Simon added some levity to his grueling days and Magnus knew he could count on someone, without reservation.

Magnus had learned-- sometimes the hard way-- that there were precious few trustworthy people when he reached this level of success. Simon kept him sane sometimes, among the tumult of pursuing his business aspirations.

The day passes as most others do and it’s mid afternoon before Magnus raises his head from budgets and projections and drafts.

Making a note to have Simon arrange travel and accommodation for a trip at the end of the week to LA, Magnus pushes his chair back from his desk with a wince. Stretching, he reaches for tea that’s grown cold and rolls up his sleeves as he leaves his office.

Shaking his head as he sees Simon headbanging to whatever the hell he’s listening to as he completes his own work, Magnus bypasses him and heads down to the human resources floor. There are a few papers that he needs to sign to finish the hiring process for the department and it’s on the way to the writer’s floor.

As he steps onto the journalists floor, he’s filled with that double-edged emotion that gets him every time he’s amidst the controlled chaos of the writers. As a journalism major, it makes him nostalgic for his own days at his cramped desk. This is the lifeblood of his work-- people writing stories that matter.

The one spot of stillness in the room comes from the far side opposite the bank of elevators. Magnus makes his way through the few dozen desks, stopping to speak to a few people who want his opinion or advice.

By the time he makes it to the wall that holds everyone’s assignments, he’s been briefed on everything from the top ten Christmas gifts of the season to the political upheaval in Beirut.

“How’s everything going?”

Raphael doesn’t look away from where he’s assigning new projects. “Three people called in sick this morning-- damn this flu-- and Rey is a pain in my ass who insists that he needs a delay to ‘follow a lead.’” Raphael snorts. “He’s doing a basic author profile for the arts section. What possible lead could he be working on?”

Magnus smiles even as he’s filled with annoyance. They’d hired Lorenzo Rey just a few months ago because his experience was sound and he’d interviewed well. Magnus had known full well that Rey wasn’t someone to lean on-- it didn’t matter. If Magnus had a penny for every person he worked with that he would never be friends with, then he’d have a fortune to rival the one he’d already amassed.

All that mattered was that Rey finished his pieces on time and that they were well done. As soon as one-- or both-- of those stipulations started to falter, though, then Magnus’s patience plummeted to a swift end.

“Remind him that he’s on deadline and that he’s already missed one for arbitrary reasons. If he’s late this month, or in the future, he’s gone. Feel free to tell him that or whenever it inevitably happens.”

Raphael nods once and the two of them move on to other business. They’d been roommates in college and when Magnus had landed an opportunity to start his own business, Raphael has accepted his offer without hesitation. Raphael was the best damn editor Magnus had ever seen and could spot a story from an ocean away.

As things wind up, Magnus’s phone vibrates. He takes it out and tries to ignore the thousand emails that have come in since lunch.

“Huh,” he says as he reads Simon’s text.

“What?”

“My four o’clock appointment cancelled. I don’t have anywhere to be until dinner.”

“Hot date,” Raphael asks, lips quirking as if just the thought of Magnus having enough time for a date was amusing.

Glaring, Magnus replies, “It was a business dinner with Camille for your information.”

Raphael immediately scowls. “Why on earth would you agree to have dinner with her?”

“She contacted Simon with the request and after a little research, it looks like her company is in trouble.”

Magnus can’t hide the gleam of satisfaction in his eyes or voice. One of his first contacts in the industry, Camille had taught Magnus a lot-- both professionally and personally. Things between them had descended into scandal just over a year into their acquaintance and since then they’ve both steered clear of each other.

When it wasn’t possible-- at fundraisers and award ceremonies for their profession-- they would acknowledge each other, spending a few minutes catching up that was as much a strategic battle as anything else. To say that Magnus had been surprised at the dinner invitation was an understatement. He’d personally cleared an hour to do some research.

And boy, what he had found.

“It looks like _Bellecourt_ is having trouble finding investors and that their page views are experiencing deep and steady declines-- and have been for the past two years.”

“Isn’t that interesting timing,” Raphael says.

Magnus nods. “She’s either going to ask me for a loan or we’re going to go a hundred rounds until she broaches selling.”

“Would you buy _Bellecourt?_ ”

Raphael’s voice is impassive on the surface but there’s an undercurrent of genuine curiosity. Magnus hums as he thinks though he’s already decided on his hard limits.

“I won’t become an investor, of course. That would just bring us closer together and it’s better for everyone if we stay on our separate paths. I refuse to give her a way to slide back into my life, however innocuously it would be on the surface. However, I wouldn’t be opposed to buying the website-- for the right price. Camille established _Bellecourt_ and positioned it attractively. I think with some dedication and revamping, it could become profitable again.”

Raphael listens with an attentive ear, nodding slowly as Magnus concludes. “That sounds like the best plan. Plus, you’ve been looking for a way to get into web-based news. This could be a good ticket.”

“That’s what I was thinking.”

Magnus turns from the wall of assignments, leaning against the table and crossing his arms over his chest. He knows what he probably looks like: A king surveying his kingdom.

It isn’t far from the truth, Magnus reflects, reluctantly amused. He sees the hustle and bustle of dozens of people in front of him and this is just a small percentage of what he's built. He’s worked damn hard to get to where he is now but it wasn't until he’d finally reached the peak of his mountain that he’s found himself just a touch disillusioned.

It still feels like something is missing. He has more money than he could spend in a lifetime and is kept busy-- pulled in a thousand different directions an hour-- and generally has more power and influence than he'd ever dreamed possible. But it isn't enough. Damned if he knows what but Magnus can’t help but think that something is lurking on the horizon. His journalistic instincts have never failed him and as he takes a rare minute to rest and take everything in, it feels like a storm’s approaching.

Time will tell if it will signal devastation or renewal.

With a sigh, Magnus thinks of what to do for the next few hours. There's a mountain of work that he could always try to slough through or-- well.

Magnus can't help but flash back to a few weeks ago when he'd found a quiet spot in Manhattan. He hasn't been back to Lightwood Books since he was late to lunch with Ragnor but he's been thinking about the store more than he should-- and its attractive owner.

As Magnus thinks over his schedule for the rest of the day, he abruptly decides fuck it. He'll take an hour or two and swing by a bookstore. He can look forward to a conversation and he might just find a book to spend his few free minutes a day reading.

Magnus pushes himself off the table and straightens, nodding to Raphael as he heads back to his office.

He needs his coat.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus smiles as the door above him chimes cheerfully. The display is mostly the same, though he’s intrigued as he sees a sign advertising a midnight story hour at the bookstore in a few days, in celebration of Halloween.

It seems like the year’s gone by much too fast, Magnus reflects. Before he knows it, the snow will be falling and he’ll be trying to fit in his Christmas shopping into his bursting schedule.

This time around, there are several people milling about Lightwood Books, though no one spares him a second glance. Magnus doesn’t immediately see Alec but now that he knows to look for it, he can detect Lightwood’s background in the casual elegance and quality of the decor.

Magnus had met Maryse and Robert a few years ago before their divorce at a charity gala at the Four Seasons in Midtown. They’d only spoke for a few minutes but it had been like pulling teeth, Magnus overwhelmingly aware of what the couple thought of him.

 _New money_ , he’d hard Robert sneer to Maryse as they’d turned and walked to catch up with other friends.

That had been enough for Magnus. He’d poured his blood, sweat, and countless tears into his company and he didn’t need bigoted assholes condescending to him.

When he’d heard a few weeks later that the Lightwoods gave money to anti-LGBT groups among other equally conservative causes that caused him to gnash his teeth, Magnus had scoffed as he’d edited the story, unsurprised. They seemed like people who’d look down on anyone who didn’t fit their arbitrary, far-too-narrow mold.

It doesn’t look like their eldest son took after them though. _Thank God_ , Magnus thinks.

Alec had been nothing but warm and welcoming the last time Magnus was here and he hopes to see the man again. Though really, he doesn’t know Alec’s schedule in the least and he might just be wasting his time on a fool's errrand. 

Wandering through the aisles, Magnus picks up a book on botany for Ragnor as he makes his way upstairs. Looking down at his watch, Magnus makes a note that he has around an hour to kill before he needs to go back to his apartment and change for dinner with Camille.

Looking down, he doesn’t see the person he runs into until it’s too late. He’d clipped them on the shoulder and as he lifts his head to apologize, Magnus can’t help the instant grin that comes over his face.

“Alexander,” he greets warmly. “Fancy running into you here.”

He has a brief moment to worry that perhaps Alec didn’t remember him. It had been a few weeks, after all, and Alec was sure to see countless customers in his shop. 

Before he can worry too much, however, Alec is smiling down at him, continuing down a few steps until they’re the same height.

“Hey, Magnus. I do work here so not so unusual, I’m afraid.”

Alec’s voice is dry but Magnus is _deeply_ interested in the flush that starts to crawl into his cheeks.

“And how are you this fine autumnal afternoon?”

Laughing a little, Alec readjusts the box in his arms, settling it on his hip. His biceps might bulge a little but Magnus does _not_ stare.

“I was just restocking and straightening up the children’s area. We had a busy morning so the place was a bit of a disaster.”

“And now,” Magnus asks, shifting a little closer.

Alec raises a brow, considering. “Well now I suppose I could take a break. If that was what you were hinting at?”

Laughing, Magnus shakes his head a little, unrepentant. “You can’t blame me if I want to spend a few minutes with the proprietor of this lovely bookstore. Maybe I want to pick your brain for the next bestseller.”

“Well, then if it’s alright with you, let’s head upstairs to the cafe and we can talk recommendations.”

Alec turns to go back up and Magnus isn’t complaining. No, he’s absolutely thrilled to follow Alec. Not only will he get to spend some time flirting with his favorite bookworm but he’s treated to a delectable view of Alec’s ass.

It’s a win-win as far as he’s concerned.

Settling them down at a table in front of a window, Magnus takes a few seconds to look outside as Alec sets his box down on the table. The busy Manhattan street is positively teeming with people. It’s a little after three and there’s the usual mix of tourists, businessmen, and teens that always seem to be in a hurry. Magnus feels removed from everyone else and it's not an unwelcome feeling even if it does rarely happen.

“Are you in the mood for anything or do you want me to surprise you?”

Magnus looks up at that. Alec is standing behind his chair, not yet having taken a seat. He thinks for a minute before shaking his head.

“Surprise me, though I’d prefer anything you have be made with soy milk or some other alternative.”

Alec nods once before smiling and turning toward the barista working the coffee counter.

Magnus watches as Alec approaches the counter and orders. The barista grins at him and the two seem to engage in a round of playful bickering before the blonde turns to the espresso machine. He looks more suited to playing beer pong in a dilapidated frat house than making cappuccino foam art but Magnus just finds that it adds to the charm of the shop.

Taking out his phone, Magnus ignores the speculative look he sees the barista throw his way and instead focuses on the dozen emails that have accumulated since he arrived, taking a minute to look through them. When he sees Alec walking toward him, two mugs in hand, he resolutely shuts his phone off and shoves it in his coat pocket.

“I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I got you a triple white chocolate mocha. Don’t worry, it’s all dairy-free.”

Magnus smiles and just knows that it’s too open and happy for such a simple thing.

Accepting the drink, Magnus blows over the top before taking a sip, humming at the subtle sweetness that doesn’t take over the bitter coffee. “Thank you, Alexander. This is really quite good.”

Settling down across from him, Alec wraps his hand around his giant white mug. He looks relieved that Magnus likes the drink and distantly Magnus knows that he’d have lied and said that it was the best damned thing he’d ever had if Alec would continue looking at him like that.

“I know people usually have very definite opinions on coffee. Some want it to taste like they’re drinking straight from the espresso machine and others need at least a cup of milk and twice as much sugar to make it palatable. I’m glad I guessed right.”

Alec sounds pleased and his words are calm. There’s an undercurrent of that damned _warmth_ that Magnus wants to reach out and touch.

It feels like time slows when he’s in this shop, when he’s with Alec. This is only the second time that he’s been here, but Magnus thinks that it’s his new favorite place. He can almost, almost feel his stress slipping through his fingers and as the tension eases from his shoulders, he takes another drink and studies Alec with a content expression.

It’s quiet for a few minutes and Magnus is surprised that it’s not uneasy or expectant. Instead, it feels natural and Magnus can’t remember the last time he was content to just sit still and enjoy someone’s company, to enjoy his own.

He’s always running around like a dervish. From the time he wakes until he collapses into bed, Magnus is working. He’s always being pulled in a dozen different directions but he wonders what it would be like if he just gave it all up, right this moment. Stopped everything and stayed here, watching as the fall sunshine paints Alec in gold and as the air smells like toasted marshmallow and coffee and ink.

Magnus almost hates to ruin the silence but he can’t help himself from asking, “So, Mr. Bookstore Owner. Tell me about the next big book.”

Alec chuckles as he takes a lingering sip of his own coffee. From what Magnus can see, it looks like Alec likes his light and sweet.

“It depends on what you’re into. I try to only give recommendations that I think my customers will really enjoy. So, what do you like to read?”

Humming as he thinks, Magnus narrows his eyes at Alec. Alec waits patiently with a raised brow and Magnus can’t resist the challenge.

“I like romance,” he says slowly. “My work deals with the news and when I stop and slow down enough to read for pleasure, I want to lose myself in something light that ends happy. I don’t like a lot of angst and I’d be perfectly fine if the story had no conflict whatsoever.”

A lot of people can’t believe that Magnus Bane likes romance. He loves it in all its forms and many subgenres and while he also likes other genres as well-- he can’t deny the appeal of YA or a good thriller-- Magnus has enjoyed romances since he was in high school and looking for something to do at home. 

He’d ended up finding one of his mother’s romances and hadn’t looked back since.

Alec stares into nothing for a minute, thinking, before his gaze snaps back to Magnus. “Would you mind if it wasn’t straight?”

Intrigued, Magnus raises a brow. He definitely would not have thought Alec would ask something like that, not given who his parents were.

Not to mention, Magnus loves LGBT fiction. Unfortunately, he bites back a sigh as he figures that he’s probably read whatever romance Alec is about to suggest. In Magnus’s opinion, there weren't very many authors who wrote LGBT romance well and he’d read most of their books several times already if they did.

“Considering I’m bi, I’d hope to hell I don’t have a problem with that. Lead the way, darling.”

Magnus throws out his response and he can’t help the angle of his chin. It’s not defensive but combative. He just gave Alec an opening and in Magnus’s opinion, homophobic people can never stop their instinctive distaste for those who aren’t straight.

Plus, Magnus doesn’t have a subtle bone in his body and if he’s feeling Alec out-- letting him know that there’s one less potential barrier should he feel something-- then it’s two birds with one stone.

Magnus has always prided himself on being efficient.

Alec just laughs and shakes his head a little. Magnus prays to God that he’s not imagining the interest in Alec’s eyes and the way his gaze drops down to his mouth for a fleeting second.

“In that case,” Alec says, “I want to recommend Higher than the Big Trees. It’s a m/m romance that takes place in the city. There’s no angst whatsoever and it’s a classic romance between a professor and a celebrity.”

“That sounds perfect and I haven’t read it yet. Do you have it in stock?”

Magnus settles back in his seat, crossing his legs as he reaches for his coffee. He’s glad when Alec nods.

“Of course I do,” he says dryly. “Not only are they my favorite author but I can barely keep it on the shelf.”

“How haven’t I heard of this book if it’s so popular?”

Shrugging, Alec just says, “I’ve been suggesting it to everyone who likes romance. It’s mostly word of mouth sales, really. They’re a new author and that’s their first book. I have high hopes for their next one, though. I hear there’s a journalist involved.”

Magnus smiles at Alec’s enthusiasm and can’t deny that he’s looking forward to this book and potentially discovering another writer. 

Not to mention, he thinks dryly, that if they were going to write about journalism than he had to read it-- if only to catalog the many mistakes they were undoubtedly going to make about his career.

The two of them talk for awhile longer and when the blonde barista comes around to collect their now empty mugs, Magnus grins a little as he sees the silent conversation he has with Alec.

They must be close, maybe best friends, Magnus wonders and laughs a little as he sees Alec send the barista a deadpan look that could rival Raphael’s when he feels particularly put upon.

The blonde leaves and Alec turns to look at Magnus only to see that he’s already being studied.

“Sorry about that,” Alec offers sheepishly. “Jace is my brother and still hasn’t learned how to behave in public.”

Magnus waves that away. “Don’t worry about it, darling. I’m well familiar with family that doesn’t know when to stop. Now, I believe that we were just talking about favorite children’s books and the perfection that is Percy Jackson--”

Whatever Magnus was going to say stops as he feels his phone start vibrating. Not many people have access to his personal cell number and he grimaces in apology as he catches Alec’s confused look.

When he takes the phone out, Alec’s face relaxes in understanding and he waves Magnus on.

Seeing that it’s Simon, Magnus rolls his eyes a little as he answers.

“My dear little assistant, the building must be falling down or someone had better have just lost a limb. Which is it?”

“Magnus, where are you? You have dinner at Chartreuse BonBon in thirty minutes and your driver just called the office to say you’re not answering. Where are you,” Simon repeats and Magnus’s eyes widen as he wrenches his sleeve up to look at his watch.

“Shit,” he hisses. “I’m out, Simon. What does the traffic look like?”

Simon doesn’t answer for a moment and Magnus hears muttering going on in the background. Finally, he replies, “For a Thursday evening, it looks like there’s just the standard after work traffic. Why?”

Furiously thinking, Magnus immediately decides that he’ll just have to go straight to the restaurant from the bookstore. He doesn’t have time to go home or even to the office and change into something a little more formal, a little more crisp.

Appearances might be everything to Camille but Magnus still looks fresh, no matter that he’s been on the go twelve hours. Luckily, he’d chosen one of his more austere suits this morning and the burgundy shade was a perfect power play.

“Okay, I’m going to head there straight from where I’m at. Tell Elias that I’ll just need picked up from the restaurant at the end of the evening and I’ll get an Uber there. Thankfully, I’m still in Manhattan so I should get there right on time. Thanks for the call, dear.”

Magnus hangs up and looks at Alec who’s staring at him with something that seems like wistfulness in his eyes. “I take it you’re running late for something?”

Moving his chair back, Magnus shoves his phone in his pocket and stands, Alec following.

“Unfortunately, I lost track of time and I have a dinner meeting that I can’t be late for. I’m sorry, Alexander but I’m afraid that I’ll need a rain check for our YA debate.”

“No problem,” Alec says easily as he looks over his shoulder. “I understand how important meetings can be. I didn’t know you were such a big shot, though,” he teases as they start heading down the stairs, Magnus calling his ride. Unfortunately, he’s so focused on the phone that he can’t just stare at Alec’s ass again.

Magnus laughs a little. “I do okay,” he mutters, trying desperately not to tell Alec just who he is. It’s nice to have someone who treats him like a regular person, like _Magnus_ instead of turning into a fawning mess when they realize they’re talking to Magnus Bane, the CEO of Bane Enterprises and the most famous man in the news industry.

“Just okay,” Alec repeats skeptically. “Whatever you say.”

Magnus looks up at that and as they start walking to the front door, he can’t help but feel like Alec’s just humoring him.

Deciding not to think about that, though, and the potential consequences, Magnus turns to face Alec as he takes a step back. “I’m sorry to run out, darling, but I really do need to leave.”

“It’s fine, Magnus,” Alec says softly. “Maybe I’ll see you again sometime.”

Studying Alec for a minute, Magnus takes another step back, reaching a hand out behind him to the door knob.

“Something tells me it’ll be sooner than sometime before I come back.” He throws one last smile Alec’s way before he’s turning and opening the door, rushing out into the fall chill just as his car pulls up.

He’s halfway to the restaurant when he remembers that he never did get that book Alec recommended.

As he watches New York fly by thanks to a particularly scrappy driver, Magnus wonders what it is about Alec that seems to pull him in.

Stepping out of the Uber just a few minutes later, Magnus sees that he has five minutes before Camille is set to arrive.

As he smooths down his suit and shoots his cuffs, Magnus walks toward the doorman who opens the door smoothly and unobtrusively as he approaches.

He’s escorted to his table and immediately given a wine list, which he peruses absently as the waiter fills his water glass.

Murmuring his thanks, Magnus isn’t paying attention to what he’s reading as his thoughts seem left in the bookstore.

With a sigh, he shakes his head a little and reaches for the water to clear his throat and his head. He’ll need his wits about him if he’s about to go a few rounds with Camille and as he starts to review everything he knows about _Bellecourt_ and its struggling, he smiles.

Anyone who knows him knows that it’s the look of a shark circling its prey and Magnus fully expects to come out the winner of their little _tête-à-tête_ by the end of the night.

He stands as he sees Camille’s lithe figure striding toward him on her signature Louboutin pumps and as they lean in for a European greeting that has Magnus rolling his eyes, he can’t help but think that he’d prefer vastly different company for dinner.

Company that looks an awful lot like Alexander.


	4. Chapter 4

Fall gives way to winter and Magnus doesn’t know quite when it happened but Christmas is only days away. He still has more shopping left to do than he should but it’s the first time in more years than Magnus can count that he isn’t just the tiniest bit bitter about it all.

He thinks that maybe, possibly, the fact that he visits Alec once a week-- _okay twice_ \-- is the reason why.

The holidays are his favorite time of year and during his childhood, right up to the time he graduated college almost ten years ago, Magnus has loved everything about the season. The festive air, the way everyone seemed just a little kinder-- or laughably a little more snappish-- and that a new chapter was right around the corner.

Not to mention his birthday, Magnus thinks with a grin.

December has been Magnus’s favorite month for longer than he can remember and it seems especially painful when he hasn’t been able to spend it as he wished.

As he pushes the door to Lightwood Books open, he hears Alec curse as the store is flooded with cold air.

“Shut the door,” Alec complains and Magnus looks up to see him give an exaggerated shiver.

Rolling his eyes, Magnus complies and walks over to where Alec was restocking the mystery section.

“It’s not my fault that it’s a blizzard outside. I probably resemble the abominable snowman right now. As if that doesn’t chap my ass,” Magnus mutters under his breath.

Alec just laughs as he continues unboxing the latest James Patterson. “You look perfect as always and you know it.”

Magnus tries to ignore how his traitorous heart sings at the backhanded compliment. It’s been weeks since he first stumbled into Alec’s shop and if anything, this infernal crush is just growing talons, digging into Magnus’s chest.

He can’t stop the way his gaze trails over Alec, lips turning up as he takes in Alec’s Christmas sweater.

Rudolph’s nose is actually blinking red.

Raising a brow, Magnus tosses his coat over a peg of the coat rack before walking over to join Alec in the mysteries.

He grabs a handful of books and replenishes the display acting as if he doesn’t see Alec’s chastising look.

“You’re a guest here, Magnus. Guests don’t work in the store.”

“You know me, darling. I like to keep busy.” I like being near you.

Magnus almost rolls his eyes at his own damn self. He needs to get a grip.

Luckily, Alec doesn’t say anything more and the two of them enjoy a few moments of silence before they finish, taking a step back to see how the display looks.

“Thanks,” Alec says in a gruff voice and Magnus just smiles at him.

Without another word, Alec takes the box and the reset of the copies and heads toward the stairs. Magnus follows and ignores his vibrating phone so that he can really take in the view.

_Just a few more minutes_ , he thinks. Work could wait five damn minutes.

Alec places the box on the floor next to what’s become their table by the window before going over to Jace.

Jace is apparently in a mood as Alec looks irritated when he comes back to the table, their drinks in hand.

“My brother’s an asshole,” he mutters and hands Magnus a gingerbread latte.

Magnus looks over at the man in question and arches a brow at the glare Jace throws his way. 

“Trouble in paradise?”

Settling in his seat, Alec blows across his mug before taking a quick sip. “Not that I can tell. Ever since Simon came with you a few weeks ago, all I hear about is Simon’s band and when his next gig is and do I know what he wore to his last show.”

Alec voice is mildly disgusted and overwhelmingly put upon. Magnus has to keep himself from cooing at the sight.

“At least you don’t have a secretary who keeps drawing his initials with Jace’s on your very important paperwork. He’s even started drawing a heart around the letters.”

Alec and Magnus look at each other a split second before they bust out laughing.

“I’m glad it’s not just me that has to deal with this,” Alec says as he wipes away a stray tear from laughing too hard.

“Unfortunately,” Magnus mutters and tries his gingerbread latte.

Alec liked to try and surprise Magnus with a different drink whenever their menu changed. Magnus tries the latte and tries not to spit it right back out.

“Too sweet?”

“Just a little, darling.” Magnus grimaces as he looks down at the innocuous coffee that tasted-- and felt-- like syrup.

“That seems to be the general consensus. The teenagers love it-- I think it’s delicious-- but most people just wince and say it tastes like a liquid lollipop.”

Magnus sends him a sympathetic glance but still says, “I think I felt a cavity forming just from the first sip.”

Alec glares at the offending beverage before his expression brightens.

“What did you think of Difficult Women?”

Settling back in his chair, Magnus hums as he thinks over the last book Alec had recommended. “It was extraordinarily well written. I see why you enjoyed it so much even if it was quite a bit heavier than a romance.”

Alec shrugs but smiles. “Gay packs a hell of a punch into her essays. I can’t believe you’ve never read anything by her before.”

Magnus has the good grace to look sheepish if defensive. “We’ve interviewed her for the New York Daily News but I’m not really involved with those. I knew she was popular but now I see why she’s taken the literary world by storm the past few years.”

Alec listens to Magnus’s reply, looking vindicated.

The two of them talk for a few more minutes before Magnus’s phone buzzes for the dozenth time in as many minutes.

“I’m sorry, Alexander, but it looks like I have to return to work.” He throws an apologetic glance to his favorite bookworm as he stands, pushing his chair in.

Alec waves him away as he always does, though Magnus hopes that it’s not just his imagination that’s putting a wistful gleam in Alec’s eye.

“You’re a busy man, Magnus. Don’t worry, I get it. I’ll see you next week.”

“Not before I see you first,” Magnus replies on autopilot and Alec just laughs at what’s become Magnus’s standard response whenever they separate.

“Bye, Magnus,” Alec says softly.

Magnus almost, _almost_ reaches out. He almost gives in and sweeps a thumb over Alec’s cheek.

He doesn’t, though, and not the least of the reason why is because Magnus can’t help but think that everything he’s feeling is one sided. It’s infuriating but Alec is opaque in the extreme-- Magnus just can’t tell if there’s interest of if Alec is just treating him to his standard professional friendliness.

Magnus takes a step back and then turns toward the stairs with an imperceptible sigh. _Until next time_ he thinks, and is just taking the first step downstairs when he looks up and his gaze catches on Jace’s.

Jace’s glare seems to have intensified over the past half hour and Magnus just returns it with his best look of confusion.

It’s Jace’s turn to sigh as he says something under his breath that Magnus has no hope of overhearing before he’s grabbing a dishcloth and moving out from behind the counter, making his way to where Alec’s resumed his seat.

Magnus just shakes his head, annoyed and feeling like he’s missing something-- which he hates on principle as a journalist.

He doesn’t take his phone out of his trouser pocket until he shrugs into his overcoat and when he sees the message, he swears.

There’s a flu that’s ravaged his offices and tomorrow’s edition of the NYDN is in danger of going unpublished if Magnus can’t get the paper to print by deadline.

Magnus rushes out of the store and is set to take the subway-- it’d be faster than waiting for his driver to arrive-- when he almost weeps in gratitude. Elias is waiting for him just in front of the store and he nods once as he opens the back passenger door for Magnus to climb in.

“Took you long enough,” he says dryly and Magnus just rolls his eyes.

“If it was anything else, I would have left you freezing your ass off out here. You do know that, right?”

He hears Elias chuckle before he touches two fingers to the brim of his chauffeur's hat. “Boss, everyone knows that your time with Mr. Lightwood is a priority.”

Magnus sniffs and tries desperately to act like Elias’s rejoinder doesn’t stop him in his tracks. For his staff to know of his attachment to Alec is altogether different than if it was just Magnus pining privately.

Magnus frowns as he stares at the sidewalk, Elias slowly pulling into early rush hour traffic.

Maybe he needs to take a step back and think about this thing with Alec.

Magnus dismisses the idea just a few seconds later, though. He doesn't think he could go without his weekly bookstore visit and he's in no mood to try.

 

Magnus rolls his eyes at the dozen cut out hearts on the glass display window. It’s early February and Valentine’s Day is right around the corner. 

He’s been asked out a few times by acquaintances that were also looking at being single for the holiday but Magnus had turned them down flat.

He wasn’t interested in anyone besides his surly bookseller. The trouble was, he had to say something and apparently that just wasn’t possible.

Magnus has taken to bringing his work with him a few afternoons a week when he visits Alec. He’ll settle at their table and enjoy conversation with Alec for a little while before Alec needs to leave and attend to business. 

Magnus will then take out his laptop or reports or whatever else needs his attention and work in the quiet ambiance of the store.

Simon had had a minor heart attack the first time that Magnus had told him where he was going and how long he anticipated being at Lightwood Books.

Magnus was the boss, though, and he’d had surprisingly little resistance from Simon, had found it almost annoyingly easy to leave the office for a few hours almost every day.

The truth was that while Magnus could be just as efficient in the upstairs cafe as he could be in his office, he rarely was. There were always too many distractions.

Alec was constantly moving around the shop and it was like Magnus had a sixth sense where the man was concerned. Anytime Alec was visible, Magnus couldn’t help but study him from over his glasses.

Magnus can’t find it in himself to care, though. Not when Alec always smiled when they made eye contact from across the store, not when Magnus could just see the start of a flush sweeping over Alec’s cheeks before he turned away and hurried off to complete some other task.

Unfortunately, Alec seems to be busy downstairs and Magnus is left mostly alone. As a dull rain falls outside, Magnus turns toward a proposal that his financial adviser had sent over that morning. There was a newspaper company in Germany that seemed to be floundering and might welcome a takeover.

Magnus is immersed in the report, only on page twenty three of sixty, when there’s a thud at his table.

He looks up to see that Jace has just set down a replacement for his cappuccino. 

“Thank you,” Magnus says easily and reaches for the cup, smiling at Jace in appreciation.

He’s almost reached the mug when Jace suddenly pulls it out of his reach.

Magnus stares at him, arching a brow.

“Why do you keep coming here?”

Nonplussed, Magnus just stares at him. Jace looks to be expecting an answer, though, and Magnus barely strings together, “I like it here.”

“Why do you like it here,” Jace stresses and Magnus finds himself growing irritated.

“What’s there not to like? Lightwood Books is a charming bookstore with a wonderful cafe.”

Jace doesn’t look impressed as he asks, “Is that all?”

“What are you looking for?”

“You come here almost every day and sip whatever nauseatingly sweet coffee Alec gives you and pretend to work when all you’re really doing is staring at my brother’s ass. I think it’s time I asked what your intentions were.”

Magnus knows that if he’d had the coffee that Jace is still keeping away from him then he would have spit it out all over the blonde.

“Excuse me,” he manages and Jace relinquishes his hold on the coffee mug, pushing it toward Magnus.

Jace is grinning but Magnus easily sees the warning in his eyes. “You heard me, Mr. News. You two flirt every afternoon and it’s my bad luck that I have a front row seat to it.”

He points at Magnus with an accusatory finger. “It’s time to shit or get off the pot, Bane.”

Magnus winces at the phrase-- really Jace was so crass-- before he freezes.

“You know who I am?”

Jace rolls his eyes as he takes the seat in front of Magnus, the one that’s usually reserved for Alec.

“Of course I know who you are.” He snorts. “You’re only one of the most influential people in the world. Didn’t Forbes name you one of their top ten entrepreneurs of the year or something?”

“Or something,” Magnus says and barely has time to process the fact that he’s not as inconspicuous as he thought before he focuses on their prior conversation.

“Are you telling me that Alec might be interested?”

Jace snorts again and it’s just as unattractive the second time. “You two are a disaster. Alec is a bit of a workaholic and it takes a lot to make him ignore his work.”

Magnus stares at Jace impassively but that seems to be all he’s getting. A mother with three children makes her slow but steady way up the stairs and Jace stands as they get to the top.

As he starts to walk toward the counter, he looks over his shoulder at Magnus. “Maybe you should take those journalistic instincts of yours and use them.”

Jace doesn’t give him a chance to say anything else before he’s turning toward the stressed mom and starting a conversation with her.

Magnus is lost in thought-- Jace had all the subtlety of an elephant-- and he startles as he’s interrupted.

“How’s your day going? I’m sorry I wasn’t available when you arrived but I had a shipment to unload in the back.”

Magnus looks up and smiles at Alec.

That smile dulls, though, as he gets a good look at him. Alec looks stressed as hell and as Magnus watches, he runs an exasperated hand through his hair.

“Tough day,” he asks.

Alec just smiles grimly at Magnus before he sighs a little and leans back in his seat. “You could say that.”

At that, Magnus leans forward. Without thinking, he lays a hand over Alec’s. “Feel free to tell me all about it. I’ve certainly vented to you a few times.”

Alec’s smile is a little more natural this time around. “It’s just a lot of drama.”

Sending him an arch look, Magnus just replies, “Think of who you’re talking to. I love drama. As long as it’s not my own.”

The two of them share a laugh before Alec settles down.

Neither one moves to pull away from where their hands are touching.

“My parents host a Valentine’s Day charity gala every year,” Alec starts. “I’ve been estranged from them for a few years but my mother called last night and asked if I’d attend.”

Magnus studies him for a moment, unsure what to say. For all that Magnus spends not an inconsiderable amount of time here, they’ve always been careful to steer clear of any mention of Alec’s parents.

“Do you want to go?”

At the only question Magnus can think to answer, Alec sighs again. “I don’t know,” he admits.

Alec looks up and meets Magnus’s gaze for a minute before staring back down at the table. “I was a lawyer before I opened a bookstore. I worked for my parents firm. Lightwood LLC.”

Alec looks up again as he says the firm’s name, as though expecting Magnus to have a coronary.

Instead, Magnus just smiles a little. “I know,” he says softly.

Surprised, Alec asks, “You do?”

“A friend of mine mentioned who you were when I told him I’d ran into this place. I couldn’t believe it. I’ve met your parents, darling, and let me say that the apple fell so far from the tree that it’s an orange.”

Alec barks out a laugh. “Thank God,” he murmurs.

Clearing his throat, Alec continues, “Well, I was a lawyer until my parents went behind my back and arranged a marriage for me.”

Magnus’s jaw drops but Alec doesn’t give him a chance before he says, “You heard me right. They set up a goddamn arranged marriage for me. They didn’t take it too well when I stood up from the dinner table and announced I was gay. They gave me an ultimatum: either I marry the woman they’d chosen for me-- or another one-- or I left the firm. I cleared out my desk that night and I haven’t spoken to either one since.”

Magnus squeezes the hand under his. “I’m sorry, Alexander. That couldn’t have been easy.”

Alec’s quiet for a minute before he responds. “It wasn’t,” he allows, “But I never would have had the guts to try something new if they hadn’t flung me out of the nest. I’ve always loved books but with two lawyers for parents, there was no way that I would’ve studied anything else. They did me a favor, really.”

Magnus just sends him a look. “They’re horrid parents and you’re well rid of them.”

Clearing his throat, Alec frowns. “That’s the thing. Apparently, my mother divorced my father in the fall. Max told me that she’s been asking about me lately. I think she might be aiming for some sort of reconciliation.”

“Would you be open to that?”

“I don’t know,” Alec admits. “That’s why I can’t decide what to do. I find it hard to believe that she would change her tune so drastically in just a few years but Max speaks highly of her and about how much she’s changed since the divorce.”

An idea springs to Magnus’s mind and he’s not quite fast enough to bite it back.

He ignores the fact that he damn well could have if he’d really wanted to.

“I could be your date,” he says. Alec gaze flies up to his as he continues. “If I was your plus one that would definitely give you an opportunity to see if her views really have changed and in either case, I could be emotional support for you.”

Alec just looks at Magnus, blinking. Magnus is just starting to sweat it out-- starting to think that he was unforgivably forward-- when Alec turns his hand in his grip and laces their fingers together.

“We’d have to be convincing,” he says and Magnus knows that Alec’s blush isn’t just his imagination this time.

“I think we could manage, don’t you?”

Alec laughs a little and when he looks up at Magnus, Magnus’s breath catches. Alec’s gaze is warm and steady as he inclines his head.

“I do,” he says firmly and Magnus bites his lip as the repercussions of his impromptu offer hit him.

He just agreed to be Alec’s date to a gala hosted by a woman he can’t stand.

He might just be deeper than he thought.

But as he looks over at Alec and feels the easy way they’re holding hands, Magnus thinks that he might not be the only one who's fallen.


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus tells the driver Alec’s address, settling back in his seat as Elias pulls away from the curb.

It’s been almost a week since he first offered to be Alec’s date to the Valentine’s Day Gala at the Lightwood’s residence in the Upper East Side. 

Magnus wonders that he isn’t more nervous. The truth it that he’s excited. While he doesn’t know what the next few hours will bring, he’s looking forward to spending them beside the man he can’t stop thinking about.

He’s spent almost every day at Lightwood Books, ostensibly to work and chat for just a few minutes.

Magnus is hideously behind in his work but he doesn't care. He can’t, not when he’s having so much fun playing a bit of hooky.

Since their first meeting, there’s been a kind of tension. Nothing uncomfortable or too intense. Just a mutual knowing that there was something lingering underneath the surface. Things were easy with Alec in a way Magnus had never experienced before. The bookstore beckoned him like the brightest lighthouse, offering warmth and comfort.

Magnus doesn’t know what will happen by the end of the night-- what could happen-- but he can’t deny that the thought of moving onto the next phase-- moving onto something more-- is attractive as hell.

Alec had been surprisingly amenable to using Magnus’s limousine. While he’d prefer the town car, the gala would be a who’s who of the city’s wealthiest residents and Magnus knows only too well how important appearances are to people like this.

Luckily, Alec didn't live too far from Magnus’s loft and it’s just a few minutes later that the limo is pulling up in front of a nondescript apartment building.

Magnus briefly thinks about just sending Alec a text to let him know he’s arrived but before the thought can form, he’s scoffing to himself.

 _A text message?_ No wonder he’s been single longer than he cares to admit. That’s not exactly chivalric. 

He’s stepping out of the car a moment later. He’s wearing one of his favorite suits, complete with a black and red jacket with matching stripe running through his hair. Spending more time than usual to get ready, Magnus had been careful. He wanted to look his best, after all.

He refuses to acknowledge just how much effort had been to knock Alec’s socks off and not to impress his draconian mother.

Taking a few steps to the door, Magnus freezes in the middle of the sidewalk as the apartment building’s door opens, revealing Alec dressed to the nines.

 _Goddamn_ , Magnus thinks. Who knew that Alec could clean up so well.

Used to seeing Alec in comfortable sweaters and worn jeans, it takes Magnus a moment-- okay a moment or _two_ \-- to reconcile the image in front of him.

He has just enough brain power to see that Alec looks similarly affected as his eyes rake over Magnus in a thorough once-over.

“You look. . . good,” Alec manages, gaze still glued to Magnus’s hair.

Alec’s preoccupation is enough to jar Magnus into movement. He takes the last few steps over to Alec and reaches a hand out, straightening out his perfectly placed collar.

“You look good too, pretty boy.” Alec’s eyes fly to Magnus’s, stunned for a minute and Magnus sees that blush he loves so much creeping up his neck.

He takes a step back and with it a deep breath. He gestures to the limo behind him. “Shall we?”

Shaking his head as though to clear it, Alec follows him. “This really is too much.”

Magnus looks over his shoulder, winking at Alec before climbing into the backseat. “Haven’t you heard? Too much is my middle name.”

He has the pleasure of hearing Alec snort in laughter and can just imagine the fond eye roll he’s getting behind his back. Alec climbs into the car and Elias is closing the door before he can even reach for it.

Magnus had expected-- and worried-- that the ride to Maryse’s would turn awkward. Everything was fine at the bookstore but that was familiar terrain. Magnus had wondered if the magic they seemed to have found was only for the bookshop, that they weren’t compatible anywhere else.

 _Thank God_ , Magnus realizes that all of his stress was for naught.

Looking over at Alec, Magnus is surprised to see him already studying him calmly. It’s familiar in its intensity even if Magnus’s breath catches.

This isn’t quite the closest they’ve ever been. Sometimes when Alec is showing him a book or Magnus leaves the store, they end up close together. Their shoulders graze, their fingers brush and it makes Magnus achingly aware of the distance between them.

Right now though, Magnus feels intimacy wrap around them like the warmest cloak. They’re inches apart and everything crystallizes anew. It takes everything Magnus has not to reach out and see if Alec’s hair is as soft as it looks. Alec had chosen not to shave this evening and his five o’clock shadow lays heavy on his jaw.

Magnus has a particular weakness for stubble burn.

His brain short circuits, every damned thought in his head disappears, as he watches Alec reach a hand up before his thumb sweeps across the corner of Magnus's mouth.

“Your lipstick was smeared,” Alec murmurs and Magnus’s breath shudders out of him at the husky note in his voice.

Distantly, Magnus thinks, _this could be it_. He has visions of pulling Alec’s hand close and kissing the pad of his thumb. Better yet, he wonders what would happen if he just hauled Alec close by the collar and planted a searing kiss on that sinfully full mouth.

 _Alec would really have something to fix then_ , Magnus thinks wryly.

Magnus blinks slowly, trying to regain his wits. When he next meets Alec’s eyes, though, he feels his senses return in a flash.

Alec’s gazing at him steadily and damned if Magnus can’t see a trace of a smirk on his face, see the faint crinkles around his eyes as Alec tries to suppress his smile.

 _He knows exactly what he’s doing_ , Magnus realizes.

Ah, hell. Magnus doesn’t want to ruin this game between them. It’s been months of build up and Magnus can see the crest about to fall in the distance but he’s having too much damned fun in this in-between space.

They both know there’s more here. There have been too many _accidental_ touches, too much blushing and leading questions for both Magnus and Alec not to know how this will end between them.

Maybe they can continue this game of theirs a little while longer.

Part of Magnus wonders if they can make it to the end of the night.

He doesn’t get a chance to say anything else, though, before Elias is pulling up in front of the residence. There’s a bit of a queue but neither Alec nor Magnus need dropped off right at the door.

They both offer their thanks and then Alec is opening the door and Magnus does not swoon when he reaches a hand out to help Magnus from the car.

Magnus takes that hand and shivers a little as he feels callouses against his palm, Alec’s hand in his perfectly warm.

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus murmurs and his chest brushes against Alec’s as the latter refuses to move back.

“Don’t mention it.” Alec’s voice is soft and Magnus feels his eyes fall down to his mouth.

Magnus _almost_ starts to lean in before the blaring of a horn startles them apart. He takes a deep breath and sees Alec do the same before they’re smiling wryly at each other.

The heat that had flared up so easily banks to a simmer in Magnus’s gut. Alec doesn’t release his hand and tugs him toward the front door.

They make it inside without further incident though Magnus sees several people give them a double take, lingering on their intertwined hands.

Alec seems unfazed but Magnus leans close, just for a moment to whisper, “Remember, darling. I’m here for you, whatever you need tonight.”

He sees Alec take a bracing breath, though thankfully he looks unscathed. “Right back at you, babe.”

Magnus can’t stop the bark of laughter as his head whips up to meet Alec’s eyes. He looks at him in disbelief even if the name had rolled off Alec’s tongue with particular nonchalance.

He can’t ignore how easy it felt.

The two of them grin at each other and Magnus catalogs the smug look on Alec’s face, the arched brow expectant.

Alec leans close, moving his hand to the small of Magnus’s back. “Well,” he murmurs, breath hot in Magnus’s ear. “We have to be convincing. Don’t we, babe?”

Magnus hums as he pulls back enough to see Alec’s eyes dancing with mirth. He trails a finger over Alec’s crisp button up that’s open at the throat, watches in satisfaction as he sees Alec swallow heavily.

“Oh, I don’t think we’ll have a problem with that, _darling_.”

Magnus has just enough time to see Alec’s face tip up into a smile before the man next to him turns rigid.

“Alec.”

Magnus looks up to see Maryse in all her glory-- except, as Magnus takes a closer look, he sees a softness that had never been there on the few times they’d met for business. Maryse’s hair is down, falling in soft waves over her shoulders. Her dress is a warm red and she’s smiling tentatively up at Alec.

It’s silent for a minute and Alec’s expression is unreadable. Without thinking, Magnus rests a hand between his shoulders as silent show of support and he watches Maryse’s eyes watch the telling move.

Her eyes aren’t narrowed, however. She doesn’t immediately open her mouth to hiss a condemnation. No, instead her gaze is steady and her own expression grows thoughtful.

Alec is still blank and Maryse’s tongue darts out to wet her lips in a nervous gesture that Magnus never would have predicted she was even capable of before she’s speaking again.

“I’m glad you could make it,” she says softly and Magnus is surprised-- pleasantly so-- when she turns that warm look to him. “And you, too. Magnus, isn’t it? I believe we’ve met before.”

She laughs but it’s bitter at the edges, self-deprecating. “I know that we haven’t gotten off to the most inauspicious start but I hope that you’ll give me another chance. Even if I don’t deserve it.”

She looks between him and Alec before continuing, “I see that you’re important to my son and that means you’re important to me.” She holds out her hand and Magnus pauses, considers her for a moment before he shakes her hand.

“While I have to admit I’m surprised, I see no reason not to give you a second chance. For Alexander,” Magnus says, and gives an imperceptible shrug when Alec unfreezes to send him an incredulous look.

Maryse smiles warmly and there’s no trace of that condescending woman that Magnus had met a few years ago.

Maybe, he thinks, people can change after all.

Maryse finishes their handshake before turning back to Alec.

Alec blinks before a hesitant smile comes over his face. “Hey, mom.”

Magnus watches Maryse take a deep breath as her shoulders lose the tension that had gripped them so hard.

She smiles back and doesn’t even try to blink back the tears. She takes a step forward and folds Alec in a bone crushing hug. “My boy,” she murmurs, and Magnus looks away at a scene that seems to personal for the middle of a gala.

Alec says something he can’t hear and they have a few minutes of whispered conversation before Maryse pulls back and delicately wipes under her eye, laughing. “I feel like I’ve ruined my makeup, so please excuse me while I go upstairs to freshen up.” 

She gestures to the room around her as she takes a step back. “Please, feel free to wander around. The food is in the dining room and there’s an open bar in front of the patio doors.” Maryse sends Magnus a warm look, nodding toward Alec. “Alec knows where everything is and I’m sure he won’t hesitate to show you around. I do hope you’ll stay awhile and enjoy yourselves.”

With that, Maryse leaves and it’s silent for a minute, just the two of them watching her as the party bustles around them.

“That went much better than I thought it’d go,” Alec says suddenly.

Magnus looks up to see his date looking a little dazed but happy. “She certainly seems to have changed,” he agrees.

Humming, Alec turns to face Magnus. He absently wraps his arms low on his waist and Magnus lets himself be pulled closer, resting his own hands on Alec’s chest.

Magnus doesn’t even think Alec has realized the familiar touch and a part of Magnus thrills at the blatant display.

“Thanks for being here,” Alec says softly. “I know you didn’t like her-- and you might still not, which would be more than fine-- but this could have been a disaster and I’m glad I had you, no matter what.”

“No matter what,” Magnus echoes and smiles a little as he smooths down Alec’s shirt. He takes a minute before making a show of looking around. “What do you say we get something to eat, maybe a drink, and have fun seeing how many people are surprised at your choice of date?”

Alec laughs and it’s a loud, bright sound in the muted roar of the party. “That sounds perfect,” he says and sweeps a hand down Magnus’s arm, pulling him toward the bar.

Surprisingly, Magnus enjoys himself throughout the evening. He pledges several thousand dollars to the charity Maryse had picked for the evening-- The Trevor Project, he sees with a shocked smile-- and makes the rounds with Alec on his arm. They enjoy the generous buffet style set-up and go back to the bar a time or seven.

He’s feeling pleasantly buzzed and that combined with Alec’s presence beside him makes him unaccountably warm.

Magnus is a little stunned to see Alec fit in so neatly with the other guests. He’s a wonderful conversationalist even if he does have a habit of glaring and more than once Magnus finds himself reveling in the surprised glances people throw their way when the realize they’re together.

It’s been ages since Magnus enjoyed an event so much. While people are undoubtedly talking about the Lightwood heir returned, he catches many people giving him surprised looks, too.

Magnus had a bit of a reputation. While he enjoyed a good time-- and that had been happening less and less frequently the past few years-- he never brought someone with him to business functions. Catarina had joined him a couple of times but everyone knew they were old friends from university.

No, this was the first time Magnus had ever been seen by polite company with a real date and he knows that they’ve just made tomorrow’s society pages.

The two of them have just finished speaking with a pair of investment bankers when Alec turns to Magnus and says, “I have something I want to show you. Are you okay with leaving the party for a few minutes?”

Intrigued, Magnus just nods. “Let’s get a refill first, though, if that’s alright?”

Alec acquiesces easily and they make their way to the bar. Magnus is just set to order when Alec nudges him and before he knows quite what’s happened, Alec swipes a bottle of Dom Pérignon and tugs Magnus to follow him.

Alec leaves the ballroom through a pair of pocket doors Magnus hadn’t seen before and they go through several hallways. The house is a bit of a maze and Magnus is hopelessly lost as he keeps pace with Alec.

Eventually they slow and Alec opens a door, ushering Magnus inside. When he crosses the threshold, Magnus stares for a minute before he smiles and turns back to Alec.

“An orangery,” he asks, raises a brow.

Alec hums, nodding as he opens the bottle of wine. He takes Magnus’s empty glass and fills it before pouring his own.

“My mom’s family is from Spain and her family had rows and rows of trees lining the estate. When she married my father she had this conservatory built. Izzy and I used to play hide and seek in here all the time,” Alec says with a sentimental smile.

Even though it’s the middle of February, it’s warm in the greenhouse. They climbed a flight of stairs and the ceiling is glass, allowing Magnus to see the pitch black sky as moonlight filters down.

“It’s a nice room,” he says. “I’ve never been in an orangery before.”

Alec shrugs. “My family is traditional. I’m halfway surprised there wasn’t already one here when they bought this place since it dates back to the nineteenth century.”

Humming noncommittally, Magnus takes a sip of his champagne. He feels his buzz burn a little brighter. He sees Alec standing in the moonlight, cast in shadow, and his pulse trips.

He takes the few steps over to Alec, finishing his wine as he goes.

Alec watches him with a small smile that turns into a grin when Magnus bumps into him deliberately.

“I hope you had fun tonight,” he says lowly, lashes sweeping low.

Magnus thinks for a moment but he can’t hold back his response. “Do you know, I think I’d have fun with you anywhere.”

They’re standing so close and Magnus watches as the green becomes a thin ring around Alec’s pupil. 

“Hey,” Alec breathes and he shifts imperceptibly closer until they’re breathing the same air.

“Hey yourself,” Magnus replies and Alec grins as he leans down.

Magnus’s breath catches and his eyes close. He’s still in anticipation but Alec doesn’t kiss him.

Not yet at least.

“What would you say if I admitted that I wish tonight was real? When I danced with you it wasn’t for show and every time I hold your hand, I’m already dreading letting go. What would you say,” Alec repeats, voice just above a whisper.

Magnus opens his eyes to see Alec studying him. His eyes are serious if a little hazy and his mouth is tipped up in the faintest grin.

Magnus smiles, wrapping his arms around Alec’s shoulders and pulling him closer. “I’d say that I don’t want you to let go. I’d say that tonight is whatever we want it to be and I want you, Alexander. I want this.”

Magnus doesn’t get a chance to say anything else before Alec’s kissing him. It’s searing and so damned hot Magnus thinks he’ll feel the burn for days.

It’s everything, he thinks dizzily.

He’s waited so long to tell Alec, so long to get here that it feels like a dream now that it’s reality.

Holding on with everything he has, Magnus allows himself to be swept up in Alec. He gives as good as he gets and he gasps into Alec’s mouth.

They kiss for long minutes. Breaking apart for air, Magnus takes a greedy gulp as he runs his eyes over Alec who looks deliciously debauched. His lips are red, cheeks flushed, and his hair is helplessly disheveled.

Magnus dives right back in, swallowing the moan he draws from Alec. His hands go to Alec’s shirt and he undoes the first few buttons, taking a moment to sneak a peak before he’s unbuttoning the rest of the shirt.

He takes a step back when he’s finished and rakes his eyes over Alec’s chest, down abs that Magnus can’t wait to get his mouth on.

Magnus is just leaning in, thinking hazily of getting to his knees, when his goddamn phone rings.

He curses and between the lust swimming in his veins and the alcohol buzzing through him, it takes him longer than usual to find the damned thing.

“Bane,” he snaps impatiently and listens intently as Raphael tells him about a problem with their press in London.

 _Fuck_ , Magnus thinks and he must say it out loud because Alec rubs a hand down his arm in a soothing gesture.

Raphael talks for a few more minutes before he hangs up without saying goodbye.

Magnus looks at his phone for a minute before bringing up his fingers to press at the bridge of his nose.

“Trouble with work?”

Magnus looks up to see Alec gazing steadily at him. There’s no censure in his gaze, no annoyance or irritation. Still, Magnus feels like a right bastard.

“I have to go, darling,” he starts apologetically. “It looks like something’s gone wrong in England and I have to fly out and meet with the managers at my London paper.”

Frowning a little, Alec mulls over the information before he looks back up. “Do you need a ride somewhere?”

Laughing a little, Magnus brings his hands up to rest against Alec’s back, under his shirt. His skin is warm verging on hot and Magnus shivers a little, both in regret and desire.

“Raphael, my second in command, is on his way to pick me up. I’m to be waiting outside for him when he arrives and we’ll go directly to the airport from there.”

Alec takes in the words before his smile turns a hint wicked. “How long do you think we have before he gets here,” he murmurs and Magnus sucks in a breath.

Biting his lip, Magnus debates before offering, “Ten minutes? Twenty if traffic’s especially bad.”

“I wonder what we can do with twenty minutes?”

Magnus laughs and it’s his turn to lean in, brushing his mouth against Alec’s once, twice, three times before settling. Alec opens his mouth on a silent gasp and Magnus takes the invitation.

It turns out, Magnus can be kissed to within an inch of his life in what turns out to be half an hour. His phone vibrates several times but Magnus just can’t step away from Alec, can’t leave the long line of warmth against him.

 _Damn his job_ , Magnus thinks. 

When he finally pulls back, their breathing is harsh in the dark room and Magnus can’t help himself as he gives Alec one more kiss before breaking apart,

“I have to go, darling.”

Alec smiles and it’s a lopsided grin that makes Magnus’s heart ache. “I’ll see you soon?”

“I should be back in the city in two days, max,” Magnus vows. “I’ll let you know if it’ll be longer than that.”

Alec nods once before he steps close and grabs his hand. “Let me walk you out?”

Magnus follows Alec out of the orangery and through the house until they reach the front door. It’s later-- after midnight-- but the party still seems to be in full swing if the noise is any indication.

When they get to the front door it only takes a moment for the butler to retrieve their coats and Alec helps Magnus with his-- and Magnus knows that it’s not his imagination when he feels a kiss against his neck.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus murmurs.

“My pleasure, babe.”

Magnus turns back and kisses Alec one last time. It’s lingering and a little too heated whenever anyone could walk in, but it makes Magnus’s toes curl and he hums in satisfaction.

“Bye, darling.”

Magnus walks through the door the butler has opened for him and Magnus’s lips quirk as he sees the man studiously averting his gaze from them.

As he walks down the few steps to the sidewalk and sees Elias waiting on him, he brings a hand up to his mouth, rubbing a thumb over his sensitive bottom lip.

If Magnus’s not mistaken-- and he never is-- he has a case of beard burn.

How delightful.

He can’t stop the mile wide smile and he doesn’t try to. When he climbs in the back of the car, Raphael already resting against the window, he feels incandescent.

This really was a perfect night. Until the end at least, he thinks wryly.

Raphael gives him a once over and rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything, for which Magnus is exceedingly grateful.

He doesn’t want anything getting in the way of his high right now, wants to bask in what just happened for as long as he's able.

The ride to the airport is uneventful, with Magnus’s private jet ready to go on the runway whenever he arrives.

Magnus leaves the city but his thoughts don’t turn to work, not yet.

He’s far too busy thinking about Alec and the past several hours. Relaxing in his chair as his plane leaves JFK, Magnus hopes the next two days go by quickly. Now that he has Alec, he doesn’t want to waste a minute.

What he doesn’t count on and couldn't foresee is not coming back to The States for almost two weeks.

What he _really_ doesn't expect is for another two weeks to pass before he sees his favorite bookworm.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus strides down the street, warm even as a cool breeze blows gently across his face. It’s the beginning of March and it’s a nice, sunny day-- a taste of spring to come.

Unfortunately, Magnus barely pays it any mind. He’s far more focused on his destination. He’s been out of town for two weeks and he told Alec that it would be a measly two _days_ away.

London had been a nightmare and he’d ended up spending almost a week in the city before he’d taken a train to Birmingham to another press. It’d been a nation-wide issue with his distributors and he’d visited every set of offices he had in the UK. Taking the opportunity to do a tour and make sure his other business was running smoothly, Magnus had barely stopped the entire trip.

He made a point to visit his offices every six months-- he didn’t want anyone getting too comfortable, didn’t want any accusations that he was an out-of-touch boss. Still, it seemed like in the four months since he’d last visited, everything had gone to shit and everyone wanted to take a minute to complain or run something by him.

Magnus loves his company-- he does-- but the past two weeks have been exhausting. He’d felt like a chicken running around with his head cut off and while he’d thought of Alexander more than was wise, considering the crisis he was dealing with, he’d been helpless to do anything about it.

Time differences were a bitch and the only free moments he’d had were in the early mornings or late nights at the office after everyone had gone home. He hadn’t wanted to press Alec, in any case.

There was a piece of Magnus that couldn’t help but wonder if that night at the Lightwood Gala hadn’t been a fluke. What if the tension that’s crackled and simmered since the fall had been abated in the orangery-- what if it was a good thing that Magnus had been called away to business.

He wasn’t ordinarily plagued with doubt, but then again, Magnus has never felt like this before. It’s been long months of him getting to know Alec, the quiet bookstore owner who’d unceremoniously burrowed his way into Magnus’s heart.

That quiet confidence spoke to Magnus. Alec might be a handsome man but it was his keen intellect and dry wit and overwhelming kindness what had wrapped around Magnus and refused to let go.

Landing in New York that morning, Magnus had suffered through a meeting with his marketing department that couldn’t be rescheduled before grabbing his phone and all but running out the door.

Raphael, the absolute bugger, had stared at him with his trademark smirk trailing his mouth at Magnus’s enthusiasm to abandon his post. There was a time, not all that long ago, when Magnus would have pulled eighteen hour days to get caught up on what he’d missed in headquarters.

Magnus had barely paid Raphael any mind besides hissing, “What the hell do I pay you for because I know it’s not to rest on your laurels and watch me leave,” as he’d strode past his right hand man.

Busier than usual, Magnus blames the warm sunshine for the crowds of people swarming the sidewalks of New York. He has to dodge and weave like the expert New Yorker he is and as he walks past the chocolatier that resided a block from Lightwood Books, Magnus marvels at how so much can change in such a short time.

_Well_ , he concedes. _Hopefully not too much_.

Desperately, he hopes that Alec hasn’t changed his mind. In horror, a thought flies through his brain that makes him want to wash it out with bleach as he picks up his pace.

He doesn’t want Alec to think _he’s_ lost interest, which he can now see could be a perfectly reasonable assumption from his darling.

_Oh hell and blast_ , Magnus thinks. He takes a deliberate breath as he rounds the corner. Alec’s bookshop is the first door on the right and he doesn’t want to look like a madman who’s been hurrying through the city-- even though Magnus very much fears that’s exactly what he is.

Swinging the door open, Magnus takes in the cheerful decor that’s changed since he was last there. In celebration of spring, the bookstore was the most cheerful Magnus had ever seen-- there was a colorful cookbook display and the window display had all sorts of Easter cheer with rabbits and faux grass and large, painted eggs decorating the area.

Alec’s tall frame isn’t immediately visible, so Magnus wanders through the store. It gives him a chance to calm the fuck down.

Going upstairs, he can’t help the way his shoulders slump in disappointment when he doesn’t see his-- well, he doesn’t even know what Alec is.

That’s the problem. Magnus knows what he wants Alec to be-- what he wants _them_ to be-- but everything is so up in the air right now that he feels like tearing his goddamn hair out.

Thankfully, he sees Clary in the children’s section and quickly gets out of the way as a few children run past him. Story hour’s just concluded and Clary is just tidying up as the last mother ushers her children over to the cafe area.

“Biscuit,” he greets warmly. He subtly scans the rest of the second floor as he continues, “How’s your morning been?”

“It’s been fun as always,” Clary answers brightly. “We had over a dozen kids show up to story hour and for the most part, they all paid attention this time.”

There’s a pause that Magnus distantly notes even as he’s still too preoccupied looking for any sign of Alec.

When Clary doesn’t say anything after another moment, though, he pulls himself away from his search to glance at her, doing a double take as he sees her expression.

She’s studying him with a faint grin even as he sees a hint of warning in her eyes.

“Biscuit,” he asks warily.

“What brings you here, Magnus?”

Raising a brow, he replies, “What always brings me here, dear. I’m looking for Alexander.”

That must not have been the right answer, because Clary’s arms cross as she stares at him, unimpressed. “And where have you been?”

Magnus blinks, then blinks again. “Sorry?”

Sighing loudly, Clary relaxes before slapping his shoulder. “You come in here, every day for months, and it finally looks like you and Alec might figure your shit out before the next ice age and then you _leave?_ And don’t say a word? _For two weeks?”_

Wincing, Magnus says, “Business held me up.”

Clary grants no quarter, though. “Then, why didn’t you call him Magnus?”

“Alexander and I have never exchanged numbers,” he admits weakly. A thought occurs to him, though, and he narrows his eyes. “Did Alec say something?”

“I’m not at liberty to say,” Clary replies primly.

“Shit.”

Clary sends him a commiserating look. “Yeah,” she says. She seems to debate for a minute before elaborating, "Alec didn't _say_ anything but he was grumpier than usual this week."

“Where is he now? In the back?” 

Now it’s Clary’s turn to wince. “He’s actually not here?”

Waving that away, Magnus stares at nothing as he plots. “No worries, dear. He’ll be back from lunch soon. I probably have another fifteen minutes? Twenty?”

“Actually,” Clary starts, trailing off so long that Magnus’s attention focuses back on her. “He’s not in the city?”

Magnus can’t help it. He stares at Clary uncomprehending. “What?”

Blowing out a breath, Clary explains, “Every year, Jace takes Alec and Izzy on a trip. It’s two weeks of the three of them turning off their phones and recharging. Jace plans the whole thing and surprises Alec and Isabelle with it the night before. The Lightwoods own a cabin in the Adirondacks that they’ve used before but it’s just as likely that they’re in a Villa in Southern France or at a resort in Cozumel. The only rule is that it’s just the three of them and that they aren’t allowed to contact anyone back home.”

“What if there’s an emergency?”

Clary shrugs. “They leave instructions wherever they go in case they need to be contacted but really, everyone knows to leave them alone during their vacation.”

Stepping closer, Clary says, “Alec always returns from their trip looking happy, even if he complains about it for a week afterwards. It’s a _thing_.”

“A thing, huh?”

Mulling over that information, Magnus glares at the espresso machine across the room with little heat. Now that he takes a good look over there, he can see Simon in Jace’s usual place, dealing with a can of whipped cream that had exploded all over the cash register.

His gaze snaps back to Clary’s as she clears her throat. “So, you’re telling me there’s no way to contact Alec until he returns from his vacation?”

“Yeah.” Clary’s voice is apologetic even if she’s patently unconcerned.

With a sigh, Magnus pats her shoulder and wanders back downstairs.

It looks like it will be a lonely two weeks before he sees Alec again.

 

“Goddamnit.”

Magnus swears as he gets a paper cut. Popping his thumb into his mouth, he glowers at Raphael who looks unforgivably apathetic at Magnus’s wound.

Instead, his friend raises an unimpressed brow. “Why don’t you just take a break? It’s not like you’re going to get any work done today.”

Glaring, Magnus takes his throbbing finger-- that’s still bleeding-- out of his mouth. “I’m the founder and CEO of Bane Media, Raphael, and I don’t take breaks. I’m a machine, capable of a work pace that would make you cry. I’m the--”

“Yeah, yeah,” Raphael cuts in dryly. “You can do the work of ten men and not break a sweat. You’re no mere mortal, forced to bend to the will of a clock. You’re also preoccupied and in a shitty mood, so I’d thank you to take your attitude away from my goddamn news room.”

Magnus huffs out a breath before he leans against the chair in Raphael’s office. Raphael is sitting in front of him, looking at him with a dead expression.

“It’s my newsroom,” is all Magnus can think to say and he sees the imperceptible way that his second in command’s lips turn up before he’s jerking his head towards his door.

“Alec should be back by now, shouldn’t he? Why don’t you get out of my hair and go talk to him, Bane?”

Magnus’s mouth is a sullen line. “Clary said he won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon.”

Raphael stares at him for a minute before he’s suddenly pushing his chair back and reaching for his jacket.

He throws it on and comes around the desk, not stopping until he reaches Magnus’s side. Magnus looks up at him, unmoving.

“Well, come on then,” Raphael says grumpily.

Magnus stands, asking, “Where are you taking me?”

Raphael rolls his eyes. “I’m taking you to get some coffee. I’m hoping the fresh air will do you good.”

He can’t really think of anything to say to that, so Magnus shrugs and buttons his jacket, stepping through the door Raphael holds open with a murmured thanks.

It’s been cloudy and overcast all day-- fitting for his mood, Magnus thinks glumly-- and as they walk through the throngs of people, there’s no conversation. Magnus opens the door to a local coffee shop that was less than a block from their offices and thankfully, it’s rather empty. It’s the awkward time between breakfast and lunch and there’s only a few students milling about on laptops. 

The two of them order their coffee and are waiting at the pick-up station when Raphael suddenly speaks.

“You need to stop moping around.”

Magnus looks at him askance. “I wasn’t aware that I was.”

Rolling his eyes, Raphael reaches for his americano when it’s called out. “I’m the one who’s had to listen to you talk about Lightwood’s eyes and his damned smile and ‘oh my god, Raph, did you know Alec held poetry readings at the store on Thursday evenings.’” 

Raphael cuts him a long-suffering look. “You need to talk to him or stop harassing me about him, at least. Since I called you from the Valentine’s Day party, you’ve been a mess.” Raphael grimaces in distaste. “You’re usually much more _bubbly_ and I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Stepping forward to reach for his own chai tea latte, Magnus frowns. “ _Things_ just happened at that party and we haven’t spoken since. It’s been almost a month and I might be in a bit of a tizzy over whether Alec thinks I’ve lost interest. I know that I haven’t but a picture says a thousand words and I don’t want Alexander to get the wrong message--”

Magnus is well aware that he’s rambling and that it’s beneath him-- he just can’t seem to stop. He’s just taken the first sip of his drink when he takes a step back and runs into someone.

Looking over his shoulder, there’s an apology already on his tongue when he freezes.

“Alexander,” he breathes, trying frantically to be calm yet attentive yet process the fact that the man he can’t stop thinking about has popped up like he was summoned from his damned imagination.

“Magnus.” Alec’s voice sounds a little strangled and Magnus catches Jace elbowing Isabelle who looks gleeful as a kid on Christmas as she takes in the unfolding scene.

Smiling softly, Magnus says, “Long time, no see, darling.”

“Yeah,” Alec replies in a voice just as low. The two of them stare at each other for a few minutes, silent, before Alec seems to jolt out of his daze. Magnus, for his part, was quite content to study Alec’s features, relieved as he didn’t see any sign of animosity.

“Do you wanna go on a date sometime? With me? Soon?”

Magnus blinks rapidly at the questions, though a smile grows as he takes in the words. Alec looks like he wants the ground to swallow him up and Magnus makes a little sound of sympathy, though he laughs, just a little, and takes a small step closer.

He watches as Alec closes his eyes in defeat before taking a breath. When he opens his eyes a second later, Magnus’s breath catches at the emotions swimming in those beautiful, hazel depths.

Looking determined, Alec reaches for Magnus’s hand, tangling their fingers. “Long time, no see,” he repeats and Magnus’s smile widens.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to be back until tomorrow.”

“We came back early,” Alec admits sheepishly. He doesn’t look behind him but Magnus does and he sees Isabelle and Jace rolling their eyes in their brother’s direction. “I-- ah, I was a pain in their ass so we drove back into the city this morning. I wouldn’t stop talking about you.”

Alec makes the little confession with a sigh, running his free hand through his hair.

“You were away on business and then I was away on Jace’s stupid annual Lightwood sibling retreat--”

“Hey! You love our getaways, when you’re not too busy thinking about Magnus--”

“Anyway,” Alec says loudly-- too loudly for the empty coffee shop for the barista who was shamelessly listening in, jumps in surprise and drops her cup of ice.

With a harried look at Magnus, Alec resolutely continues, “I decided on the trip that I was going to ask you out the first chance I had. We were interrupted at the gala and I don’t want to wait any longer to see you again-- outside of the bookstore, even though I love when you visit,” Alec ends with a soft smile that warms Magnus’s whole damn body.

Magnus stares at Alec for a second, grinning at him, at this adorable man he’d run into by chance, that makes him want to slow down and smell the roses, as long as he’s by his side.

For the first time in his life, Magnus decides words aren’t enough and lets go of Alec’s hand just to grab him by the front of his sweater and bring their mouths crashing together.

The kiss gentles almost immediately, becoming something slow and lingering. Alec’s lips are slightly chapped from the wind outside and he tastes like peppermint-- a lovely discovery to make, Magnus thinks as he crowds against Alec.

Alec brings his hands up to cup Magnus’s face and Magnus shivers at the feel of those hands finally on him.

He doesn’t know how long they spend kissing in the middle of a perfectly nondescript coffee shop before someone coughs obnoxiously loud and the two of them break apart, out of breath but grinning.

“In case it wasn’t clear,” Magnus whispers in the space between their lips, “I’d love to go out with you.”

Alec laughs, something bright that fills Magnus with indescribably warmth.

“Good,” he says simply. “I’ve been wanting to move on to the next chapter since that damned orangery.”

Magnus grins and has the distant thought that he’ll have to get Raphael a fruit basket or something just as extravagant for making him come to the coffee shop.

Pulling Alec even closer, Magnus smiles into Alec’s mouth as he whispers, “Our story’s just getting started, darling.”

The next time they break apart it’s because Jace throws a napkin at their heads, yelling loudly about coffee shop decorum. Alec rolls his eyes but keeps Magnus close and Magnus leans into the sensation and knows that this is just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire!


End file.
